The Tigress
by DarkGoddessfromHell
Summary: Kris is a girl turning of age to become a wife but who has her father got in mind? How about the hot and sexy Randy MacConnor, randy Orton ! A Scottish were-tiger like herself! And he's come with a proposition she might want to refuse then again maybe not.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue 1

Myth of the Were-animals

Many millennia ago

Warriors of the devil came to this land

They lived in the mountains of snow

When they roared everything burned

The warriors were the Devil's right hand

No one could stop this band

Death rose with the horses

And fate takes its course

One warrior will have love

He will bear daughters of ten

His wife will coo like a dove

The daughters will fend

Great love will rise

With his arms tied

They will give victory cries

And his daughters will be tried

Ten men will show

He will not interfere

They will be cold as the snow

For they are the awakeners


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue 2

_3 Months Earlier_

The trucks pulled up and stopped all the men stared. All around was rubble and destruction. The men exited and stood staring at what had been their homeland.

"How did this happen?" one of the men next to the first truck asked out loud to no one in particular.

"I have an idea." answered the driver of the second truck.

"Should we look for survivors?" commented the second to last rider of the second truck. He looked at all his brothers' faces staring at their home.

As if he felt his brother's gaze the driver of the first truck responded, "Yeah! Spread out and stay in groups of two in case they're still here! Search for any survivors! Be it our people or theirs!"

As the men split up into pairs another truck pulled up. When the window rolled down the brother's stared in horror at the sight of the group who had done this to their home.  
"Is everyone ok?" the passenger asked with a dangerous glint in his eyes as if daring someone to attack him and the driver of the truck.

"No ma'am, everyone is not ok," stated the brother closet to him with a daring glint in his own eyes, "This was our hometown. It was all we had left to return to after we tear into your hometown!"

"You'll regret that you piece of shit!!" yelled the passenger as he jumped out of the truck and attacking the brother as a raging lion. The brother smiled and transformed into a blood red tiger and began tearing into the lion who was his enemy. The other men jumped out of the truck and transformed into animals and joined the fight that the passenger brought upon the brothers.

When the last of the group were defeated the brothers looked at one another and realized that they couldn't stay together or they would get attacked again. The eldest brother stood up rubbing the back of his neck in frustration and glared at the moon for his mother and father had adored the moon and its majesty at night. When he looked back at his brothers they had begun collecting their clothing that had survived the fire.

He turned to his truck and went inside changing into better clothes. When he got out he nodded to his brothers and got into the driver's seat. He waited as the four oldest brothers hopped in and watched the others still on edge in case the others decided to return.

"I'll drop you guys off at the airport and those who want to leave Scotland can and those who want to stay ...stay. I don't want too many of us here…from the way they were talking we're the last of our people. We need to find females and do our thing…do you agree?"  
"Yea, we agree Randy," Purred his fraternal twin brother while looking at his homeland, "but man we're gonna miss home."  
"We all are John…we all are." Randy claimed as he drove his truck onto the interstate heading to the airport.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1 Present Day

"Kris! Kris Danielle MacKing, wake up this moment!" a voice yelled from behind the wooden door. Kris MacKing opened her eyes to see nothing but her pillow, headboard and wall. She sat up with a groan gripping her neck and rubbing the sore muscles.

"I'm up! What do you want?" the 29 year old yelled back.  
"You out of bed this instant!! Your father wants to see you!" the person muttered.  
"Well I'll be out in ten minutes if that's okay with you?" Kris said standing up stretching and feeling pain shoot through her hip, "OW!!! What the hell was that?!"

"Did you get into a fight again, young lady?"

"No, Nanny MacDonald, I didn't!! I just went to the bar with the girls as a good bye to some of them!" she sighed while looking at the serpent tattoo that she never had before. Her hand gently glided over the tattoo seeing beads of blood on her palm. As she raised her hand to the light that shown through she recognized the color of the blood. It was a bright blue color!! That was not natural. As Kris went into the bathroom she glared at the color of the tattoo it matched her now lavender eyes!

"Oh, my god!" Kris screamed and quickly changed into clothes that she could wear in front of her father and that wouldn't show him or Nanny MacDonald the tattoo. As she rushed out of her room Nanny yelled at her where her father was. Kris ran as fast as she could to the main library avoiding the glances she received from the servants.

When Kris got to the door of the main library she took a couple of deep breathes before she entered the room. As she began to poke her head inside the door she stopped for she heard low murmuring. She stared as she heard her father talk to someone.  
"I can not allow this because I am no longer the one who runs this area! My daughter Kris does!"

"Why doesn't her husband? Your eldest does have one doesn't she, Coinneach?"  
"It is her choice of when she wants to take a husband!"  
"But without a husband this land will fail!!! She is way past marrying age!! How can you just move to the other main estate and not make her marry?"

"Because she was no longer a child when she turned 18 and showed me she could handle things without a husband by her side! Now end of discussion!! Kris, you may come in now!"

Kris jumped at the sound of her father's voice for he always knew when she was there. She slowly opened the door and saw who her father was talking to. It was her uncle from her mother's side. She glared as she walked in and looked to her father smiling at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2

"Morning father," Kris purred smiling brightly at her father, "what did you need me for?"

"Kris, your uncle is verra worried about you." Coinneach glared at her uncle his multi-colored eyes making him back up a couple of feet. Kris grinned looking at her uncle then back to her father waiting for him to continue.

"He claims that I can't leave you alone without a husband by your side! He is also claiming that no mon will marry you because you are 29 past marrying age!" He held up his hand silencing Kris before she said anything. "Now, I can tell you that I do not agree for you have shown me you are verra good at ruling on your own, but he still wants to see you wed!"  
"Is he trying to get the land from me? He thinks I'll leave with you if he threatens you?!" Kris yelled infuriated at her uncle for she knew his reasoning for he tried it before, "You want to threaten my home?! You tried once uncle and failed now you try it again?! Well I will not falter! I am going to keep this land and I will stay here till I die!!"

"That may come sooner than you think." Her uncle murmured under his breath as he left the room leaving Kris to talk to her father in peace and quiet. After the door closed Kris turned back to her father with worried eyes. When he folded his hands in front of his face and leaned forward slightly she sat on the chair closet to his desk. She watched his eyes change from gold to silver to auburn to all sorts of shades like a rainbow does while in the rain.

"I see it has begun to happen."

"What has begun, dad? Wait you mean you know why my eyes have changed colors? From blue hazel to lavender…how does that work?" she looked hopefully to her father in case he had the answers to her problems. He had always had the answers to her worst problems as if he had gone through them himself. He just stared at the door and purred quietly muttering things under his breath as he stared. When she looked at the door then back she noticed there were thin red lines on his cheeks sliding down to his chin. Kris stood up and touched his cheek staring at the blood on her fingers. As soon as she pulled her hand away from his cheek Coinneach grabbed her wrist.

"Kris, listen to me! Listen! You must call all your sisters so I can tell you all what is going on! If you changed that means they have too! Get to that phone and call them now! Put them on speaker and do not speak until you either are told to, have an answer to a question, or have a question. Do you understand?"  
"Yes." Kris said in a tiny voice wiping off her fingers with a tissue Coinneach put in her hand. She dialed the numbers needed and called the ones that stayed home into the room. She then sat down in a daze and gulped trying to find her voice as her father said good morning to all her sisters.

"Good morning, my daughters!" her father purred without any sign of distress or worry. "How did you girls sleep?"

"I slept well. It was interesting to sleep in an Irish bed though. Not like our beds!" Gil said as the others that had left said the same thing.

Kris stared at the table waiting for her father to say more about what was going on for her sisters that she could see their eyes had changed colors as well. Helen's eyes had gone from a sea-foam green to pink. Danita's original canary yellow changed to copper and Abby's light blue had changed to rose. Kris couldn't help but wonder how this had happened to her sisters and her. They had always had a wonderful life keeping to them selves and never getting in trouble unless they were threatened. Why did it have to be now? Why did it have to be when the most crucial time was coming?

"Kris? You there, honey?" She looked up and noticed the voice to be Crystal's worried tone. She looked at everyone even her dad looking at her and waiting for her to answer the question.

"Huh? Yea! Yea, I'm here! Sorry, Crystal, I just didn't sleep well last night. Guess I was really worrying over you guys being okay." Kris lied, looking out the window and not looking her dad in the eyes. ~Wish he would stop looking at me like I'm gonna sprout horns or something!~ When she dared to glance at her dad he was still looking at her but with worried and hurting eyes. He looked as if he had betrayed her or didn't tell her something that was really important to them. She glared turning her attention fully on her father. He looked like he'd committed a crime or sinned.

She began to open her mouth to talk when she heard the doorbell ring. She turned to the door and glared. ~Who is here? And right when dad was gonna tell us stuff!~ Kris thought angrily. She looked at her dad as he stood up smiling.

"Ah! Saved by the bell! Girls if you'll call back later I can explain everything that has been going on with me and your uncle!" He said sweetly smiling broadly as Nanny MacDonald walked in nodding to him.

"Okay daddy! Love you!" The girls on the phone said in unison. "Bye sissies!!! Love You!!"

"Love you too!" Coinneach and the others chimed back to them. Kris stared at them as if they were crazy and needed to go to a hospital. As she stood up she muttered a quiet bye and turned off the speaker also ending the call.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey all this is an updated version of this chapter because i re-read it and it made me stop and go "wait hold on where did Hunter get the towel for Kris? And how did he know to have it ready for her?" So i added a little part to kinda explain how it happened xD so enjoy the revised version of this chapter!_

Chapter 3

Kris stood in her shower letting the spray hit her back and begin to wash her troubles away. She began to wash her hair and realized she could hear breathing and smell a scent she had no idea what it was. As Kris took another deep breath she heard someone else take a deep breath with her. When she turned herself around she heard a groan and quickly but efficiently rinsed out her hair. When Kris was sure the shampoo was all rinsed out and wouldn't get in her eyes she opened her eyes seeing a shadow near the door. When she wiped away the steam on the glass door she gasped and quickly covered up her chest and turned her hip slightly so the man couldn't see the curls between her legs anymore.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in my bathroom?" Kris asked trying to make sure she didn't show anything to him and also tried to keep her tattoo hidden behind the steam. As she waited for an answer she noticed he had the same serpent on his arm wrapping from his elbow up to his shoulder. He smirked and stood up from leaning on the counter. Kris watched as he sauntered over to the glass door and looked him over noticing he was naked except for a small towel, which would normally cover her body fully, around his waist.

"Well to answer your first question of who I am…I am Randy MacConnor and secondly your father told me to take a shower in here cause I'll be living in this room…He told me I'd have to share it but I never thought it would be with someone as good looking and hott as you." Randy purred smiling and biting his lower lip rolling it between his teeth. His eyes slowly rose up to her's. Kris gasped seeing the true shade off his eyes. They were as dark as blood! Yet they shined like rubies in the sun! She moved slowly forward until she noticed he had opened the door and discarded the towel. Kris looked at him fully now that she had a full view of his body.

He stood at six and a half feet tall with deep mahogany colored hair that reached to his lower back. His chest was like two of her shoulder widths together. His hips were the perfect size. His eyes were a bright contrast to his dark colored hair. He was lean and mean. His jaw was squared and had high cheekbones. When he smiled he got dimples and his lips were full and perfect for kissing. His shoulders were broad and looked like they could support anything if they were made to. She gulped looking back up to his eyes and seeing his perfect nose compliment his perfect lips. He smiled and grabbed her hips pulling her close. His eyes shined with mischief. Then he pulled her fully against him so she felt how happy he was to have seen her naked and how glad he was to be against her with nothing in between. He lowered his head and slowly took her lips in his and purred against them. Idly she gripped his shoulders and slid them down his muscled back grabbing his waist to help balance her and to keep him close.

As the kiss began to deepen the door opened and a whistle sounded. Randy pulled away ending the kiss and what was going to happen next. He turned to a second man and sneered at him. The guy looked almost the same but with dark brown hair that reached to his shoulders instead of his lower back. His eyes were gray blue. But his serpent tattoo was on his right arm instead of his left like Randy's. He stood at 6'4" from what Kris could wager and was a little more discrete about seeing her naked. Randy turned fully so Kris stood behind and growled at the man.

"Hunter what are you doing in here? You have your own room! Why are you in mine?"

"Because her daddy-o wanted me to get you two but I see you two have already met!" Hunter smiled at Kris and then glared at Randy. "He also said they don't know what they are yet and he needs to talk to Kris personally! Now let her go and talk to her father!"

"What do you mean they don't know?! You and your sisters don't know?! Were you leading me on?!" Randy exclaimed turning back to Kris growling at her incredulous face.

Hunter looked to the counter and sink grabbing the towel, he assumed was for the woman, and unfolded it before turning back around and holding it out so she could storm out of the shower, knowing that is what she full well would be doing since his oldest brother was a fucking moron that way and would say the wrong thing like always.

"Are you kidding?!" Kris yelled enraged leaving the shower and grabbing the towel Hunter handed to her. "You are the one who came into my bathroom and then joined me in the shower! You brought this upon yourself! You bastard! You think anyone would want some self centered male?! My god! Get a clue!" she cried leaving Randy and a smirking Hunter in the bathroom.

"Seems someone is very angry with you bro!"

"Shut up Hunter!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 4

After Kris had left, leaving the brothers to argue about things in the bathroom, she headed to the main library where she knew her father would be. When she walked up to the door she noticed two others there. One man had dark green hair that went with his green eyes and tattoo. The Other man had tan colored eyes and tattoo but with hair of jet black color. As she approached the library they glared and watched her with closely as if not trusting her. Her reply was her own glare and growl as she entered the library. ~Let's see how they react to that!~ She thought with pride.

She shut the door behind her and took a seat in the furthest chair from her father. He sat silently listening to something on the phone. As he did so he nodded and murmured into it his agreements. ~Must be uncle~ she thought with malice ~He's gonna hear a mouth full from me if it is.~

When her father looked up he smiled and said his good-byes ending the conversation. As he set the phone in the receiver he became solemn and detached. He looked at his hands and stayed silent as if wanting Kris to start the comments at hand. And Kris did. She wanted every question answered no distractions! No interruptions! Just her father and her.

After a couple more moments of silence Kris finally snapped and rose from the chair and stormed to the desk and her father. She slammed her hands on the top and glared at her father with pure hurt and rage in her eyes. A once calm, collect, assertive girl now transformed into a monster that had awoken too soon from its slumber.

"What the hell is going on?!" she practically screamed at him, "You left me hanging when you were going to explain! You allowed a male I don't know what so ever into my home let alone my room! And to top that all off I now have lavender eyes and serpent tattoo that I have no idea how I got!" When her storm had passed she was literally gasping for air and control. She watched as tears began to form in her father's glass like eyes. When he reached for her and touched her cheek she saw blue drops on his fingertips. She was crying! But why had it come out as blue? She realized that there was something changing in her but she didn't know what. Until her father's deep baritone voice broke through her thoughts.  
"Darling, you need to relax! I have never thought that the myth would come true! Or let alone this soon! I was hoping you would have changed when you were much older. Married with a child or two!" he purred letting the red tears fall in front of her once more. Kris had never seen him cry when her mother had died during child birth. She had always heard his roars of pain but never seen it. As she stood there shaking she vaguely heard the door behind her open. She slowly turned to see Randy and his brother Hunter.

She turned back to her father seeing his pain filled eyes. As she slowly sat down began to slowly rise from his seat at the desk. His eyes were still pain filled but he once again looked as if he had committed a crime or sin. He walked over to the men behind her. When she turned around they were seated across from one another watching her.

As she turned her back on them she began to realize that her father still hadn't answered her question. He was behind her finding something on the shelf that was eye height with him. Her dad was a burly man standing 6'7". No one dared mess with him but today her wore a shirt that not only showed off his still perfect body ,as some of the women and men servants said, but also showed that her father had two serpents forming the face of the devil on the back of his right shoulder. If the devil really had a face! They were the same color as his eyes! The one color that could look like twenty different ones in one light and totally different colors in another!

"Here it is!" he said pulling out a book and walking over to Kris sitting down in the seat next to her. She had become numb letting the pain and hurt and broken trust hide itself like her father had done in the past.

"This is going to answer all your questions…You must read it to understand what is becoming of you…who you are fully." He said setting the book upon her lap and taking her hand in his stronger one. "This is why I didn't say anything to your sisters…You need to know first before I tell them. This is a great responsibility…but you can do it! I have faith in you my daughter!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 5

4 hours later

Kris stared at the book she finished 4 hours after her father placed it in her lap. She couldn't believe her eyes! He was a right hand man of the devil and he never hinted to it! ~A demon with a soul is what he was, she thought bitterly, and with no brain!~ She set the book on the table next to the chair she was sitting in and stared at the fire she had built in the fireplace of her room. She couldn't believe that she too was a were-animal thing. But it did explain the tattoo and sudden change in her eye color. She was just glad not to be in the same room as her dad. Kris smiled because the only thing that could scare Coinneach MacKing were his daughters, be it their periods or if they were angry with him. Now that would have been a sight to see! Kris thought with humor in her face. The mighty right hand demon scared shit-less because his daughters were angry or upset with him.

Kris jumped when she heard the door open and close loudly. ~Great now I have to deal with Mr. Peeping Tom!~ Kris groaned silently. She turned to see him set a tray down then join her next to the fire. He looked so dark and sinister sitting in the black crushed velvet chair that her father got her when she turned 18. His silhouette was darkened and when she looked at his eyes they still glowed like they had when she first saw them but they had some emotion in behind them that she couldn't read. She turned her attention to the roaring fire and took a deep breath while she closed her eyes. Smoke had always calmed her even when she was a little girl. It was a part of her life for her father was a retired firefighter and her mom was paid on call. Nothing like the scent of male and fire mixed together.

She opened her eyes to find Randy on the ground in front of her. His back was to her but he was still there. Idly she reached out and gently began to drag her fingers through his hair and then felt the knots. Getting up she grabbed a hair brush that her mom had gotten her when she had traveled to Ireland. The brush was made of ivory and the hair from a horse's mane. She sat down in the chair and began idly brushing Randy's hair. ~It looks so different in the fire light, she thought as she took the knots out murmuring apologies when he seemed to flinch, but it still has that deep rich color too it.~ She continued to brush until he gripped her wrist and pulled the brush away examining it.  
"Who gave you this?" he said gently touching the brush's handle. "Did your dad give this to you?"

"No, my mom got it for me when she went to Ireland. She died after she came back. Dad loved it when I brushed his hair to help him remember her." Kris said with a sad smile upon her lips. "It was like I was soothing the beast that had risen up because his love was gone. I had never seen my dad smile yet have it never reach his eyes until then. I never even knew he could roar from the pain."

"When anyone, man or woman, loses the thing they love most it can devastate them to the point where they don't see anything ahead of them. They just stay in the past ready to die."

"Yea…yea they do." When Kris began to play with his hair once again he took her hand in his and pulled her to the ground next to him. When she was seated he began to brush her hair and petting her back and shoulders. When Kris began to relax he moved her hair out of is way and began to massage her whole back starting with her shoulders.

"It appears your beast needs to stay asleep or at least settle down as well." He said jokingly wrapping his arms around her waist then laying her on her stomach. "I won't hurt you, but do you trust me enough to massage your back?" He purred sitting up and resting himself on her butt and hips.

"Well if you say you won't hurt me I guess I trust you enough not to." Kris purred her eyes drifting shut as he began the nicest thing anyone has ever done for her. She stretched under him when he hit her lower back taking care of the tension she had always had there. Her breathing became slow and steady as his hands worked the magic her mom said her father had always had upon her. She smiled glancing up under her lashes at Randy as he continued his work. He smiled lazily back leaning down gently kissing Kris on the lips.

Kris turned under him and gripped his arms tugging him down to her more. As his body descended onto her's she began to purr and slid her arms around his neck feeling him harden. She stretched again hearing him groan.

"You are really tempting! But god I love it!" his already deep voice becoming deeper and brogue filled.

"A Scotsman?" She smiled teasingly up at him petting his cheek feeling his breath fan her face as he lowered his head leaning on her shoulder. "It seems I have tamed your beast. Or at least have fixed what I have ruffled when I petted you the wrong way."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 6

She purred gently stroking the back of his neck smiling. She touched his ear dragging it up to his forehead. She slowly began descending down to his neck when she felt a slight pain in her neck. She shivered knowing he had just bitten her but when the pain was gone the pleasure of knowing what he just did began to fill her veins. Her eyes glanced over to see Randy's looking at her from under his lashes a smile playing his perfect mouth. She licked her lips seeing the drop of bright blue blood on his lower lip then slowly licking it off feeling him become even harder. She drug her hands down his back finding the edge of his Godsmack t-shirt, which was obviously a three XL but still clung to him like a second skin, and slowly pulled it over his head. Kris tossed his shirt aside and then twisted so he fell over and she landed on top.

"Now I think its time I get to massage you." Kris leisurely glided her hands down his chest to his stomach then to the fastening of his jean pants. Her eyes settled on his and then back to the bulge that was forming. She leaned forward catching his breathes coming out in gasps. She then undid the fastening letting him relax from the strain it had upon his member. When his eyes fully shut she smiled and pulled her spaghetti strap tank top over her head showing off the lace push up bra she had on. As she tossed her shirt next to his she felt him begin to sit up. Placing a hand in the middle of his chest she halted him from sitting up farther than she wanted. She then began unzipping his jeans making sure to go as slow as physically possible.

"God, babe, you're killing me!" Randy growled his head dropping against his shoulders.

"Well I guess I'm gonna have to put you through Hell before I finish." She replied.

When she felt his body tense and then begin to tighten up with assumptions she began to giggle shaking her head and then smiling at him. When his zipper was finally finished she began to slide her hands up his waist to his chest. Gliding her hands back down his bare flesh she watched him lay back down on the rabbit fur carpet that her father had made for her. When his eyes were fully shut Kris began to massage his body once again seducing him into a relaxed state of mind.

When she had finally succeeded with putting him the right kind of relaxed mind she began to stand up. She began heading to the bed but stopped at his feet so she could make sure he still felt her near him but just not on top anymore. She then began undoing her pants starting with her studded belt. When she silently set that upon the arm of the chair she moved to her jeans. She slowly began undoing the button knowing he would hear it then she slowly began moving to the zipper slowly pulling it down. When she was done and knew he had heard her confusing him greatly on why he was hearing another unfastening she sashayed out of her jeans tossing on top of their shirts forming a small pile of clothes. Then she waited for him to realize what she had just done. It didn't take him long to notice.


End file.
